


Sugar Daddy?!

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Multi, Poly, but hide is being a little shit, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaneki_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/gifts).



> They're so awful to Amon.

The second Amon saw Hide hiding a grin behind his hand he knew Hide and Kaneki were both up to something. He would've said something but knowing that they were both looking toward to today Amon didn't say anything. Hide and Kaneki each took one of Amon's hands and dragged him through the crowded snow covered streets.

Eventually, Amon was dragged into a café that wasn't Anteiku. And speaking of Kaneki's work place it wasn't quiet or quaint. It was full of loud teenagers and young adults. Immediately making him feel a little alienated. Because, unsurprisingly, Amon was neither a teenager or young adult.

"You two find somewhere to sit and I'll go get drinks," Hide let go of Amon's hand to let them find a table.

"Hide wait, let me find you some money," Amon let go of Kaneki's hand to dig through his wallet to find some bills.

Hide snickered but took the money Amon held out. "What are you? My sugar daddy?"

Kaneki immediately clapped a hand over his mouth to not embarrass Amon, who was turning red as he stared at where Hide previously was. Unfortunately for the investigator, Hide had disappeared into the crowd of people before Amon could respond the the comment. Kaneki took his hand again and pulled him to a table in the back of the café.

"Ken, is that really how you two see me?" Amon buried his face in his hands so no one else could see how red he was. (But his ears were red so anyone could've seen _really_.)

"Don't worry Kou, he's just messing with you because you're old." Kaneki snickered and hid his face again.

"Ken you're not making it any better."

"Sorry, but he does love you."


End file.
